Not Anymore
by Krastel
Summary: Frodo and Sam go to taco bell (yes...in middle earth) and something horrible happens! will the fellowship survive???


Disclaimer: i dont own lord of the rings...so go bug someone else.  
  
Authors note: I made this one after seeing Resident Evil....word of advice, if you dont like zombies, dont see that movie. ^^; please review!  
  
Krastel smiled proudly at the dinner she had created.  
  
"Dinner's on!" She yelled to the rest of the fellowship. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and came to see what she made.  
  
"Yummy!" Merry said.  
  
"Bacon and Chicken!" Pippin informed everyone happily.  
  
They all sat down in a circle and waited for Krastel to hand out plates. She counted in her mind the people around her.  
  
"Where is Sam and Frodo?" She asked, getting slightly irritated.  
  
Everyone turned to Aragorn because he normally kept track of the two fools. He shrugged slightly.  
  
"I dont know." He muttered quietly.  
  
"Ah well!" Legolas said, "More for us! Common Krastel dish us up!"  
  
Krastel raised her eyebrow at him and he gave a small smile, "Please?"  
  
She turned back to the food, satisfied, and started to dish everyone up. After she had done this, she sat down beside her favorite elf and ate some bacon. She wasn't particularly hungry because she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do to Frodo and Sam.  
  
She heard small noises behind her so she turned around and glared.  
  
"Speak of the devils."  
  
"Hello to you too!" Frodo muttered. Sam came along beside him and gave Frodo the bag that he was carrying.  
  
"Whats in there?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"None of your business!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Legolas stood up, "Would you like to repeat that?" He growled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Frodo whimpered.  
  
"Whats in the bag." Leggie demanded.  
  
"Taco bell."  
  
Legolas sat down, "what's Taco Bell, Krastel?"  
  
Krastel, who was extremely angry because the two fools had gone out to get some crappy food when she decided to cook, gave Frodo and Sam the glare of death.  
  
"Dog Crap." She snarled at Frodo.  
  
Legolas made a discusted look, "Oh. Thats nasty."  
  
The two fools sat down and started taking some tacos out of the bag.  
  
Everyone else glared at them.  
  
Frodo unwrapped his taco and opened a individual package of hot sauce. He then squeezed the package onto the taco and took a bite. After he swallowed, he gave a small cough.  
  
Sam, who got scared any time Frodo sneezed, gave a gasp.  
  
"Are you ok Mr. Frodo???"  
  
Frodo's eyes started to bulge out of his head and his face turned blue.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam repeated. Everyone else just kinda stared, amused.  
  
Frodo opened his mouth and white foam poured out onto his chest. Sam stood up as did everyone else. Frodo gagged a little, then just kinda fell over and started twitching. After a while of watching, he stopped and just laid still. Sam sobbed and fell to his knees and hugged Frodo who was, might I add, dead.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo!" Sam sobbed loudly. Everyone else just kinda stared. Sam stopped and stared at Frodo like he realized what he was doing. Frodo started to breath and Sam smiled.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo!" He sobbed yet again, this time out of joy.  
  
Frodo sat up, still strangely blue in the face. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in short gasps of breath. His eyes seemed unfocused, and he looked stiff. The hobbit turned to Sam and cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said quietly.  
  
Frodo put his hands on Sams shoulders and pulled him close. At first everyone thought that things were gonna get a little wrong but then....  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Sam screamed as Frodo started to bite his neck, taking out large chunks of flesh.  
  
Everyone else just kinda stared, amused.  
  
Sam didn't struggle for long, Frodo had nearly bitten all of his neck off. Sam was quite dead. After he finished his meal of Gamgee. He turned his nasty, blue, blood stained face to the rest of the fellowship and gave a unearthly, discusting moan. He stood up and stumbled stiffly towards the fellowship with his hands out in front of him ready to grab whatever they touch.  
  
Krastel nudged Legolas in the ribs, he looked down at her and she stared up at him.  
  
"Do you mine?" She asked.  
  
He smiled, "Oh, right." He took out his bow and one arrow.  
  
"Aim for the head." Krastel said. He nodded and shot the arrow in Frodo's head.  
  
Everyone stared as Frodo at first, just stood there, then fell face forward into the dirt. After a minute of staring silence, Krastel sighed.  
  
"Well, that was disturbing."  
  
Everyone turned around and went back to eating.  
  
"After dinner, can we move to a different spot?" Merry asked. Everyone nodded and finished their chicken and bacon happily.  
  
After they packed up, Aragorn chopped the ring off of Frodo's hand and they looked for a different camp. Once they found one settled in, everyone except Aragorn decided it was bed time. Aragorn had watch time.  
  
Krastel rolled out her blanket and shivered as she laid down.  
  
"I hate zombies...."  
  
A arm wrapped around her waist and she turned around to see (who could have guesses it!) Legolas. She cocked her eyebrow at him and he smiled.  
  
"You must be kinda cold." He said innocently.  
  
She cuddled next to her favorite elf.  
  
"Not anymore." And with that she fell asleep.  
  
The Moral.  
  
The moral of this story is........dont eat taco bell cause it tastes like crap and it will turn you into something disturbing. like a zombie!....  
  
ah yes, and dont try to touch Leggie cause he's mine ^.~  
  
THE END. 


End file.
